ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2020 film)
Thomas and the Magic Railroad is an upcoming 2020 British-American fantasy comedy film produced by Mattel Creations, Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures. It will star Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor, reprising his role from the 2000 film of the same name, alongside Zendaya, Robert Downey Jr., Robert Tinkler, Michael E. Rodgers, Michael Sheen, Jim Broadbent and Antonio Banderas in supporting roles, and Joseph May, Kerry Shale, Rob Rackstraw, Christopher Ragland, Eddie Redmayne, Teresa Gallagher, Matt Wilkinson and Nicola Stapleton providing voice roles. The film is based on the British children's book series The Railway Series by The Rev. W. Awdry, its televised adaptation Thomas & Friends, and the American television series Shining Time Station by Britt Allcroft and Rick Siggelkow. It is dedicated to the memory of Peter Fonda, who died from respiratory failure caused by lung cancer in August 2019. The film received mixed reviews, with praise for David Stoten, Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi's original story, the musical score composed by Hans Zimmer, and the performances of Baldwin, Zendaya, Downey and May, as well as some improvements over the 2000 film, but criticism for Dianna Basso's direction, the special effects, and Banderas' performance as P.T. "John" Boomer. Plot A Spanish-descent pirate named P.T. "John" Boomer sails on a railboat named Skiff to the Island of Sodor, and plans to rule over New Worlds, a dimension far away from Sodor, by the use of magic gold dust. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt and his family return to Sodor, and while resting, they leave Mr. Conductor the owner of Shining Time Station, in charge of the engines. Gordon complains to Thomas, when Diesel 10 races by, scaring both engines. Mr. Conductor's doesn't have enough gold dust to travel back from Sodor. At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas is talking to James, when Diesel 10 arrives and announces his plan to destroy Sodor of steam engines by finding Boomer, and the key to steam engines living in peace. Thomas leaves to collect Mr. Conductor. Ryan is hidden in a workshop on Muffle Mountain after Diesel 10's previous attempt to destroy them. They are unable to steam despite trying all of the coals in Indian Valley. That night, Diesel 10 approaches the shed where the steam engines are sleeping, and destroys the side of it with his claw. Mr. Conductor tries to keep him in order, but the gold dust fails and Mr. Conductor scares Diesel 10 away by threatening to pour a bag of sugar in his fuel tanks. Returning to his shed, Diesel 10 meets Boomer, who explains his "half" of their plan, and unite all the diesels under their command. Burnett's granddaughter, Lily Stone, is visiting her grandfather. She meets a dog called Mutt at the railway station. At the sheds, the steam engines express their concerns about diesels to Mr. Conductor, unaware that diesels Splatter and Dodge are spying on them. Lily meets Mr. Conductor's cousin Junior and Stacy Jones before she is taken to Burnett's house. Mr. Conductor calls Junior to help him with his gold dust crisis. Percy and Thomas conclude there is a secret railway between Sodor and Shining Time. Overhearing them, Diesel 10 goes to the Ironworks to tell Splatter and Dodge of his plans to destroy Lady and the other steam engines. Toby distracts Diesel 10 by ringing his bell, causing Diesel 10 to knock one of the supports out from the shed with his claw, which collapses the roof on top of them. The next morning, Thomas collects six coal trucks, and one of them accidentally rolls through the buffers that lead to the secret railway. Later that day, Mr. Conductor is ambushed by Diesel 10 and Boomer, who scoops him up with his claw and threatens to drop Mr. Conductor off a viaduct if he refuses to divulge the location of the buffers. Before Diesel 10 can drop him, Mr. Conductor cuts one of his claw's fuel lines. Mr. Conductor is thrown free and lands at a windmill, where he finds a clue to the source of the gold dust. Lily meets Patch, who takes her to Shining Time, where she meets Junior again. Junior takes her through the Magic Railroad to Sodor, where they meet Thomas. Thomas is not happy to see Junior, but agrees to help him and Lily and takes them to the Windmill, where they find Mr. Conductor. Junior climbs onto one of the sails and is thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. Later that night, Percy finds that Splatter and Dodge have found the Sodor entrance to the Magic Railroad and goes to warn Thomas. Thomas agrees to take Lily home. While traveling through the Magic Railroad, Thomas discovers the missing coal truck, which he collects. Lily goes to find Burnett, leaving Thomas stranded. Thomas rolls down the mountain and re-enters the Magic Railroad through another secret portal. Lily finds Burnett in his workshop and he explains the problem getting Lady to steam. Lily suggests using a special coal from Sodor. Patch retrieves the truck and Burnett uses the coal to fire Ryan. Now steaming, Ryan takes Burnett, Lily, Patch and Mutt along the Magic Railroad. Thomas arrives and the two engines return to Sodor, where they meet Mr. Conductor and Junior. Diesel 10 arrives with his fleet of diesels, just as Mr. Conductor, Lilly, Burnett, Junior and Patch escape through an underground tunnel from a huge wildfire by Boomer, who receives the gold dust. With Thomas and Ryan trapped in the fire, Diesel realizes that Diesel 10 betrayed them, and searches off to find Mavis in helping him rescue them. The two find a secret tunnel that takes them back to the station, as the gathered engines refuse to call off their attack, but the humans, Thomas, Ryan, Mavis and Diesel arrive, in which Diesel is given a chance to explain how to defeat the diesels and end their war. The next morning, Mr. Conductor and Hatt lead the army of engines, Diesel, Mavis, Harold, Victor, Hugo and Nia into the Big Worlds. As the final battle begins, Mr. Conductor orders the engines to keep the diesels off Thomas, Rosie, Percy, James and Ryan while they figure out a way to have the gold dust away from Boomer. While the engines successfully hold off Diesel 10's army, Thomas and Rosie confront Diesel 10 and Boomer, who transforms the gold dust into the evil ashes. Spreading chaos all over the earth, Boomer proclaims himself Chancellor of Sodor. They are then transported into an endless railroad, leaving Percy, James, Mr. Conductor and Hatt behind. Diesel 10 with Boomer chase Rosie and Ryan, who have received the Evil Ashes from them, but Thomas, aided by Burnett and Lily, races between them, heading towards a viaduct. They all make it safely across, but the viaduct collapses under Diesel 10's weight, and he with Boomer fall and land onto a barge filled with sludge. With peace over the Big Worlds and Sodor, Thomas, Ryan and Burnett return to the grotto; the Evil Ashes are destroyed by James and Gordon; and Lily combines water from a wishing well and shavings from the Magic Railroad to make more gold dust. Junior decides to go to work on Sodor and Mr. Conductor gives him his cap before sending him to another railway. Lily, Burnett, Patch and Mutt return to Shining Time, and Ryan returns to the Magic Railroad while Thomas, Hatt, and the other engines travel home into the sunset. Cast Live-action actors * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor * Zendaya as Lily Stone Burnett's granddaughter. * Robert Downey Jr. as Burnett Stone Lily's grandfather. * Antonio Banderas as P.T. "John" Boomer A Spanish-descent pirate, who becomes the mastermind of the diesels and plots to destroy Sodor and escape with the gold dust in ruling Big Worlds. * Michael E. Rodgers as Junior Mr. Conductor's lazy cousin. * Robert Tinkler as Patch * Michael Sheen as Mr. Percival * Jim Broadbent as Sir Topham Hatt * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers. Jackson reprises his role from Shining Time Station. * Michael Brandon as Mr. Bubbles * Ringo Starr as a juggler Voice actors * Joseph May as Thomas * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 and Rusty * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald and Sam * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Harold, Diesel and Arry * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Belle, Millie, Annie and Clarabel * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff and Bert * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Steven Kynman as Paxton, Charlie and Duck * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty and Bertie * Joe Mills as Douglas and Oliver * Tom Stourton as Terence * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Dan Li as Yong Bao * John Schwab as Silver * Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Bob Golding as Stephen * Tina Desai as Ashima * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Michael Legge as Luke * John Schwab as Vinnie Category:Articles under construction Category:Spoilers Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Mattel Creations Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:2020 films